Pokemon: Revenge and Love
by Obliterator1519
Summary: after the loss of his mother Ash feels like he has no there for him. now on a new quest to find who killed is mom and get revenge and to follow his mothers last wishes on an all new adventure and maybe find love along the way  AshxCynthia


**This is my first Pokémon fanfic I have read a couple other storys and I need to know if anyone wants me to continue is so review and let me know and i put up the wrong chap at first so thats my bad here is the real story let me know how it is R&R**

It had been three hours since my horrible defeat. All I can think about is how I let them all down, my Pokémon, Brock, Dawn Prof. Oak all my other friends and… Mom

(Flash Back about five hours)

_It was an hour before my match against Paul in the second round I was getting ready in the Pokémon centre when Nurse Joy came up to me and said "there is a call for you from professor Oak he say's its an emergency" I reply kindly "Thanks". I got up went to the video phone where I can see the professor on it, it looked like he had been crying with his puffy red eyes. I sat down I could tell he was sad, angry and even depressed. I ask "hey professor what wrong?" What I saw I didn't even think was possible his face got even sadder. _

"_Ash I… I have some bad news I-Its it's your Mom."_

_I just sat there thinking what's wrong with my mom then it hit me, it made sense the professor sad and crying but no matter what I didn't want to believe it. I had just talked to her two hours ago she said she was cheering me on and she'd be at the lab with Gary Professor and Tracy. As all of these thoughts were running through my head he spoke again._

"_It…It was a hit and run. When me and Tracy there she said *tell Ash I love him and to follow his dreams*. She died shortly after that" _

_He paused to let the words sink in then he continued_

"_I didn't want to tell you till after the tournament but the funeral is next week on Friday and it takes three by ferry not including the time to find a ferry and get there and it would only take you to Vermillion City. I thought it be best I told you sooner rather than later." The Professor finished wait to hear what I would say._

_I didn't know what to think. I wanted it to be some sick joke but one glance at the Professor told me otherwise. I couldn't believe it. I mean I just talked to her and… and… I didn't want to think about it anymore so I said "… thanks for telling me…I…I guess I will see you soon." The look of disbelief when I said that. I didn't give him a chance to say anything because I hung up right after that._

(End Flash Back)

So here I am sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon Centre I had to get ready to leave. I went to our room got my bag and packed up the few things I had with me. It was at least a four maybe five day trip to Kanto I needed to leave soon. I finished packing went to the counter with Pikachu on my left shoulder and asked Nurse Joy for my Pokémon back she said shed me back shortly with them.

Dawn, Brock and Paul walk into the centre Dawn asks "hey Ash where are you going"

I reply in a quiet voice "I-I'm going home"

This time it was Brock who spoke up "What? Why don't you want to see the rest of the tournament?"

"NO! I DON'T!" I shout

"Well some ones a sore loser." Said Paul followed by Dawn saying "yeah you don't have to yell at us cause you sucked."

"Don't you fucking talk to me you abusive want a be Pokémon trainer"

"Don't talk about him like that. You know what Paul I think I will come with you to Hoenn." said Dawn

"FINE LEAVE, SEE IF I CARE, YOU WHORE" I shouted out thinking why does everyone leave me.

"ASH HOW DARE YOU!" Brock shouts followed by "you know what I'm not going anywhere with you, not like this"

That was it I lost my best friend to. After he said that Nurse Joy came back with my Pokémon I grabbed two poke balls put them on my belt then two of my other poke balls broke open to reveal Floatzel and Torterra. They walk over to stand beside them. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse two of my Pokémon I trained evolved and fought with leave me but what hurt more was thinking I lost two more friends."You too?" I ask in a small voice they just nod their heads yes. I grab my last poke ball and start to storm out of the Pokémon centre

Nurse Joy call out "what about you're other Pokémon." I call back "their Dawns now" without turning around. As soon as I get out of the centre I start running down the street never looking back with tears streaming down my cheeks.

(Brock POV)

We stare after Ash as he left then Nurse Joy come around the counter with a look of hatred and disgust on her beautiful face stops right in front of me pulls her hand back as far as it can reach and slapped be as hard as she can. I nearly fall over from the force. She shouts at me "How could you be so insensitive." I reply a little harsher then I meant "ME? Did you hear what he was calling the?" she still had the look on her face when she continued her rant. "you were supposed to be his best friend how would you react if your mother just died and your friends were leaving you?" she half asked half shouted.

She turned and left us to think about what she just said. Then the light bulb inside my head went on it all made sense then I think about how horrible he must feel.

**R&R**

**Your truly ****Obliterator1519**


End file.
